Talk:Sora
DISCUSSION uh...okay now. I just added major points in the article, and I need help as well. So...yeah. abilities sorry to bother who ever is reading this but I just have one thing I don't understand I'm not comlpaining so sorry if it sounds this way. I don't understand why no one has added a list of soras abilities under the section "abilities" I know the people who work on this site got a lot to do so I pasted it at the bottom of the page(really sorry it takes up so much room) so if the members deside they want to add it its all here and a simple copy and past away (that should save some time) Luis :Kingdom_Hearts_Abilities#Abilities, this time, try actually reading it. Other than that, you can see same stuff, but in a different setup, here. --Hecko X 14:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ok thanks sorry to bother you Luis Cleaning Up This article could use some cleaning up.--Dreyfus 07:05, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, plus originality - it's pasted form Wikipedia. Scottch 06:32, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Homosexuality I can't help being bothered by my friend's comment about Sora being gay with Riku...... Do any of you guys think he's a fag? Because I don't know what to believe anymore... --Greyrose 12:33, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't. Fandoms will always perceive sexual relationships between characters whether they exist in canon or not (take all the Organization pairings, despite the fact that they can't really feel emotion and don't have hearts). There are plenty of times where Sora's attraction to Kairi is made apparent, like when he's watching some couple get all lovey-dovey (Jasmine and Alladin maybe?) and Donald and Goofy tease him about thinking of Kairi. Scottch 09:00, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : thanks! At least there'll be less stress on the upcoming KH3 {-D --Greyrose 12:17, 27 June 2007 (UTC) My friends give me the same crud... Though there is "proof" that he could be, you gotta remember: this is part Disney, and Disney can get pretty...well...out there, let's put it that way. Sora is not gay, he has obvious attractions to Kairi. As Kairi has obvious attractions to him. Case Closed. Period. Akamoron 20:55, 22 June 2008. Well then you have to remember in Chain of memories, no pun intended, that in Destiny Islands he was going to Protect HER, or Namine/Kairi?, not HIM, or riku, and even his friends form the island tell him things hinting that he likes her very much KingdomKey 4:09 August 27,2008 Alright, look. A lot of people think he's gay, a lot don't. Either way, it's all arguably based on speculation, and as such should either be clearly classified as theory, or left out /entirely/, homosexual OR straight. Something like this is never actually confirmed in the games, and like an attribute such as height, bloodtype, or birth, should not be filled in falsely. Furthermore, cases can be made in both directions; anyone with expereince with basic social interactions and psychology could explain it. In addition, Nomura actually stated at one point that he wasn't pairing /anyone/ (that he invented for the series) together, as he perfered to leave it to 'fan interperitation', meaning it's up to each individual. So there is no answer. In sum - just let it go. Leave it out. It doesn't really belong here. As I said, there's no such thing as "just friends" in Japanese franchises. In all seriousness, homosexuality isn't taboo in Japan, but it's not the doctrine of the land. In the series it's quite clear that, if anyone, Sora loves Kairi. Sure he's good friends with Riku, they've been through a lot together. I don't get where all these yaoi pairings come from, honestly. Drake Clawfang Eh, I've heard too much about yaoi and I can't take not knowing. I'm out of the loop. It took a long time before I found out what a noob was. Anyways, it's obvious isn't it that he's attracted to Kairi isn't it? Like how with Sally and Jack, Aladdin and Jasmine, and others, he thinks about Kairi. Besides, I've heard stuff about Axel and Roxas, and Roxas is supposed to be with Namine, right? Xicera 15:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Well he could be bi but who knows. Well what if he's attracted to Kairi and Riku. But didn't you read the last quote "but who knows" About Riku and the Keyblade I removed the part about Riku being the "intended weilder" from this article and "Keyblade" due to lack of sufficient evidence. Its a theory, but its never stated in the game and therefore I dont think it should be said here. At KHvids.com... http://www.kh-vids.net/index.php?page=khcutv3 I recently watched the Destiny Islands scenes and the Hollow Bastion scenes, and none of them support the fact that Riku was the original intended owner. Also, to me, the fact that The Awakening occurred at the very start of the game means that Sora would have had to be the keyblade wielder all alone. If anyone can support the data that I took out, they are welcome to prove me wrong and put it back in. However, until then, I'm removing it. Thanks. --Zephyrus11 02:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Answered my own question by finding this http://www.khinsider.com/content/view/42/41/ Though my point about The Awakening still leaves me confused... --Zephyrus11 05:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Who said Riku being the intended wielder of the Keyblade was never mentioned in-game ? Didn't you take a look at Sora's story or even Riku's journal entry right after defeating Dark Riku for the first time in Hollow Bastion ? It did explicitly say that Riku was supposed to be the original master of the Keyblade, but having chosen darkness over light, the Keyblade chose Sora instead. Then again, the only mention it gets is in Jiminy's Journal in KH1. That's all. Troisnyxetienne 15:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Nobody-ness? Hey, has anyone else noticed this? We all know that Sora lost his heart by releasing it for Kairi, and that it created Roxas, blah blah blah. But has anyone noticed that since he doesn't have a heart (having given it back to Kairi), wouldn't that make him a nobody, too?! HarukaHeart13 00:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :He basically went through a loophole that let him give his heart to Kairi while still keeping it for himself. XienZo 01:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, uh...that's kinda confusing. HarukaHeart13 02:58, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually...He didn't give his heart to Kairi, Kairi's heart was inside his (yes it's confusing, but it's Square-Enix). Therefore, he unlocked his heart to free hers, turning him into a heartless. Kairi helped Sora see the "light" and put his heart back in order. It wasn't really explaned, but that's what I got out of it. :Akamoron 21:05, June 22 2008 Sora's height You should put down the characters height like sora is around 5'2 or 5'3 so that would make kairi 5'1 or 5'2 No, we shouldent unless some official material states their height, otherwise it's just speculation witch dosent belong on a Wiki.Brago-77 19:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ok sorry to bother you Concept i found a spanish wiki that had a concept section for Sora so i thoguht it made sense that we put one up. It is kind of odd that we don't have one, considering how much information there is on the subject... I mean, there's concept art sketches all over the place back from when Nomura was still thinking about making him this... wierd... lion... thing. On that note, we should probably mention the change his hair color undergoes from KH1 to KH2, given the Roxas article mentions the inverse observation. sora and roxas's hair color Do you people have problems with hair color in kh2 sora does not have ginger in his hair its blonde and roxas is blonde 2 Have you never played kingdom hearts II? What exactly do you mean by problem with hair color? Hasn't his hair always been brown, Roxas's hair blond? That's how it was in KHI... wasn't it? Yes I have played KHII Xicera 15:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Well, Sora's hair colour does change, but there isn't exactly any problem, is there ? They say that Sora's hair colour must've changed due to the existence of Roxas, but we wonder if the hair colour will ever switch back to the original dark brown that he had in KH1. ;-) Troisnyxetienne 15:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Image *Would anyone object to having this be the image in the infobox? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 21:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Biggest piece of evidence regarding the sora/kairi relationship Quote: "The biggest evidence, however, was in chain of memories, when Namine admits that she was never Sora's friend, and he sadly says: "we were never anything... more than that either." Im just curious as to how this would be the 'biggest' evidence that we have regarding sora's relationship status with kairi. And probably the main reason why I ask this is most likely because I cannot clearly translate what Sora has stated to Namine regarding her. Could this piece of evidence suggest that: A. Sora states that they were more than just friends. B. Sora states that, although he is not a friend of Namine, he is more than a friend to Kairi? C. All of the above, except A, B & C. But all I ask is a clarification of what Sora means about kairi in this quote.--Pkthis 02:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :The entire section is speculative and should probably be deleted or at the very least rewritten. --Hecko X 12:31, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Time\Space Mage? Aint sora being able to do gravity make him a time mage? If so than stop and Roxas could work together? It's just an unsumtion, but I gotta clearify. Here, there, everywhere User:Clarkmaster :Nope. You know, since Mages don't exist in the Kingdom Hearts universe.XienZo 03:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yer right, I didn't thank of that, but if it was in the FFs wouldn't I be right?User:Clarkmaster :No. Since when are Time Mages in FF able to use black or white magic spells, which Sora also does? --Hecko X 04:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Good point, so I reckon he's some kind of omnimage huh, well you can't blame me for trying! User:Clarkmaster